Laidinha
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Continuação de "Please be mine 4 ever "  Para a Laidinha, uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que conheci*


**(continuação de Be mine 4 ever)**

**Laidinha**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

**-Sabes amor, nunca estive tão deserta que chegasse o fim do ano. Para poder dizer a todos que Severus Snape é meu.**

**-Para mim, poder estar aqui contigo, agora, é mais que suficiente. Poder admitir perante o mundo será a cereja no topo do bolo.**

** Snape estica a sua mão e agarra a mão de Alexis.**

** -Obrigada –disse Snape, enquanto uma lágrima lhe escorria pela face.**

** -Porque me agradeces? **

** -Por me dares vida ! – as lágrimas começaram a correr com mais intensidade.**

** Alexis levantou-se, estendeu a mão a Snape e puxou-o para a cama, pedindo-lhe que se sentasse. Snape obedeceu. Alexis puxou a poltrona para mais perto da cama e sentou-se de frente para ele. Limpou-lhe as lágrimas e agarrou-lhe as mãos.**

**-Meu amor. Eu amo-te e faço tudo por ti, mas tu estás a exagerar.**

** -Não, não estou. Antes de te conhecer a minha vida era um inferno. Há muitos anos amei uma pessoa maravilhosa. Quando ela estava por perto parecia que nada no mundo importava a não ser ela. Contudo a crueldade da vinha levou-ma. Ela escolheu outro homem. A partir desse dia, a minha vida escureceu. A partir desse dia não tinha razão para me levantar de manhã. Sou o homem que sou porque nada me alegrava, não havia vida na minha vida. Até ao dia em que entras-te pela primeira vez na minha aula e eu vi o teu sorriso que me captas-te a atenção. Depois ouvi a tua gargalhada e ficou encantado. Até ao dia em que os nossos olhares se cruzaram e me senti rendido. Passei a ter uma razão para me levantar todos os dias. Poder ver-te no salão a tomar um pequeno almoço. Quando começas-te a aproximar-te de mim todas as sombras foram engolidas por luz. Sempre que sorrias só para mim tinha vontade de fazer algo que por muitos e muitos anos nunca tive vontade de fazer, tinha vontade de sorrir. Dantes ia para a missões de Dumbledore não querendo saber se morria ou não, não importava. Nesta ultima missão rezava todas as noites para que, mesmo depois de toda aquele tortura, eu continuasse vivo para poder voltar para ti. Lembras-te naquele dia em que te encontras-te comigo na Torre de Astronomia e colocas-te a tua mão no meu ombro? Colocas-te a chave no meu coração e ele abriu-se, pronto a entregar-se a ti. Foi então que senti que podia voltar a amar alguém. E eu amo-te muito Alexis, mais que a vida, porque tu és vida, a minha vida !**

**Alexis chorava, chorava muito. Apertou com força as mãos de Snape e pousou a cabeça no colo dele. Snape passou a sua mão pelo cabelo de Alexis, baixou as cabeça e deu-lhe um beijo.**

** Alexis levantou a cabeça, colocou as suas mãos na cara de Snape e beijou-o. Beijou-o como nunca o tinha beijado antes. Snape retribuía o beijo. Alexis afastou os seus lábios dos de Snape e, ainda com as mãos na sua cara, passou os polegares pelos olhos de Snape e disse:**

** -Estes olhos podem ter visto muita maldade, muita tragédia. Mas este coração – Alexis agarrou a mão de Snape e colocou a sua mão e a dele no coração deste – este coração só conhece bondade. Neste coração nunca entrou mal. És a pessoa mais bondosa que eu conheço. És o meu maior tesouro. **

** Alexis largou as mãos de Snape e começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa do pijama. Quando chegou ao fim de todos os botões tirou-lhe a camisa, com muito cuidado para não magoar o braço que ele ainda levava ao peito. Deitou-o suavemente na cama e começou a beijá-lo. A partir daquele momento foi como se o tempo parasse e foi como se ambos entrassem em estado de transe. Quando voltaram a si estavam ambos nus, debaixo dos lençóis abraçados. **

** -Sabes no que é que eu estava a pensar?- perguntou Alexis.**

** - Em ficarmos assim para sempre?**

** -Temos o resto da nossa vida amor. Parece um sonho quando penso que vou passar o resto da vida o Severus Snape. – Alexis beijou Snape.**

** -Mas felizmente é pura realidade. Mas diz-me, em que estavas a pensar?**

** -Estava a pensar que podíamos passar o resto do fim de semana na cabana da floresta. Lá temos tudo o que precisamos. Que dizes?**

** -Digo para ires ao teu quarto buscar alguma roupa. Eu espero aqui por ti.**

** -Volto já amor.**

** Alexis foi até ao quarto e pelo caminho levou Sophie consigo.**

** -Hey, vou passar o resto do fim de semana com o Snape na cabana.**

** -Porque é que isso não me surpreende?**

** -Porque já me conheces…**

** -Espera ai, o que é isso no teu dedo?**

** -Uma longa história, literalmente.**

** -Quando voltas?**

** -Amanhã à noite. Segunda temos aulas…**

** -De Poções… como é que vai ser?**

** -Como sempre foi. Prometemos não contar nada até ao final do ano. Sabes que não devíamos estar a fazer isto. Mas acho que nenhum de nós aguentava não o fazer.**

** -Bem princesa. Tenho que ir. Volto amanhã. Depois falamos melhor.**

** Alexis correu para o quarto de Snape. Quando lá chegou ele já tinha as malas feitas.**

** -Pronta amor?**

** -Estou sempre pronta para estar contigo.**

** Agarrou o braço de Snape e apartaram na cabana. **

** -Porque não descansas um bocadinho enquanto eu faço qualquer coisa para jantarmos? **

** - Eu ajudo-te.**

** -Não, vai relaxar. Tu mereces. Mas dá-me um beijo primeiro.**

** -Vou deitar-me um pouco na cama de casal gigante. – Snape beija Alexis.**

** Alexis começou a preparar o jantar. Quando estava quase pronto foi até ao quarto chamar Snape e viu que ela tinha adormecido. Ela sorriu. Aproximou-se dele devagarinho e deu-lhe um beijo suave no lábios. Snape esboçou um sorriso mas não acordou. Alexis passou a mão na cara dele e disse baixinho :**

** -Amor, acorda.**

** Snape abriu os olhos e sorriu.**

** -Não te queres deitar aqui comigo?**

** -Querer até queria, mas temos que ir jantar. Anda, preparei-te algo especial.**

** Snape levantou-se e acompanhou Alexis até à sala. Tiveram um jantar calmo. Alexis levantou a varinha e a cozinha começou a limpar-se sozinha. Depois foram até ao sofás onde se aconchegaram. **

** -Quando te vi deitado no chão do teu quarto, cheio de cortes, cheio de sangue, o meu coração parou. Tive tanto medo. **

** -E eu tive tanto medo de nunca mais te voltar a ver.**

** -Diz-me, como foi a dor? **

** -Insuportável. Por momento só me apetecia desistir e ceder, mas depois lembrava-me do teu rosto, do teu sorriso, da primeira vez que os nosso olhares cruzaram, do primeiro beijo, da primeira vez que te abracei sabendo que eras minha.**

** -Estás melhor agora?**

** -Embora não acredites. Assim que entras-te no meu quarto e me agarras-te nos teus braços a dor aliviou tanto. **

** -Como é que isso é possível.**

** -Porque a minha maior dor era pensar que te podia perder. **

** -Não vais, eu prometo-te, está bem ? – Snape limpou a lágrima que estava a cair da cara de Alexis.**

** -Vamos deixar-nos disto. Que me dizes a um duche e uma cama de casal gigante? - perguntou Alexis a sorrir.**

** -Como podia recusar? – Snape sorriu.**

** Tomaram um longo banho de espuma e deitaram-se na cama.**

** -Vem cá. Deixa-me abraçar-te – pediu Snape.**

** Alexis obedeceu.**

** -Fecha os olhos. Agora és tu que precisa de descansar. Tomas-te conta de mim, agora é a minha vez.**

** -Mas eu preciso ficar acordada para ver se estás bem.**

** -Vais ficar aqui comigo?**

** -Claro que sim.**

** -Então de certeza que vou ficar bem. Descansa meu amor. Por favor.**

** Alexis pousou a sua mão no peito de Snape, fechou os olhos e adormeceu passado pouco tempo. Snape acabou por adormecer pouco depois.**

** Quando acordaram já o sol ia alto. Alexis espreguiçou-se. **

** -Vejo que dormiste bem amor. **

** -Muito bem. E estou cheia de energia e acho que podíamos fazer algo muito agradável, se é que me entendes…**

** - Eu gostava muito amor, mas os meus pontos estão a matar-me.**

** -Deixa ver ! – Alexis levantou-se preocupada.- é normal querido, estão a sarar. É bom sinal.**

** -Anda, eu vou passar-te pomada, para acalmar a comichão. **

** - Ok, depois vou preparar-te um grande pequeno almoço !**

** -Wow, Severus Snape sabe cozinhar !**

** -Não me subestimes minha querida.**

** Alexis espalhou a pomada nos pontos de Snape e enquanto ele preparava o almoço, ela deu um jeito ao quarto.**

** -Quem está pronta para um almoço maravilhoso? **

** -Eu !**

** Depois do almoço voltaram os dois para o castelo. Aparataram no quarto de Snape.**

** -Bem amor, vou voltar ao meu quarto. Tenho algumas coisas para arrumar. Vemo-nos amanhã na aula. **

** -Amo-te – Snape agarrou a cara de Alexis e beijou-a, terminando com um abraço.**

** Quando se dirigia para o quarto sentiu-se enjoada e correu para a casa de banho mais próxima. Vomitou. Depois lavou a cara e foi para o quarto. Estava lá a Sophie.**

** -Então, conta-me como correu o fim-de-semana?**

** -Bem, mas eu preciso deitar-me um bocadinho. Não me estou a sentir muito bem.**

** Alexis passou a noite enjoada. Quando acordou de manhã não se sentia muito melhor e acabou por faltar à aula de Poções. No fim das aulas Snape chamou Sophie e perguntou-lhe porque é que Alexis estava a faltar. Ela explicou-lhe que Alexis não se estava a sentir bem. Snape levantou-se e saiu a correr até ao quarto de Alexis.**

** -Meu amor, estás bem?**

** -Severus, o que estás aqui a fazer?**

** -A Sophie contou-me o que se estava a passar. Fiquei preocupado, tinha que vir ver se estavas bem.**

** -Amor, eu agradeço, mas daqui a um bocado as pessoas começam a perceber e… - Alexis correu para a casa de banho. Snape foi atrás dela, mesmo a tempo de a apanhar. Alexis desmaiou nos braços de Snape. Snape tomou-a no seu colo e levou-a para a enfermaria. Snape não queria saber se todos sabiam ou não. Passou o resto da manhã sentado ao lado de Alexis. A enfermeira chamou Snape à parte **

** -Já sabe o que ela tem ?**

** -Já, a menina Snow está grávida. **

** Snape não queria acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.**

** -Pelo que vi calcula que há algo entre vocês. Nesse caso parabéns Snape.**

** Quando Alexis acordou Snape estava ao lado dela, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.**

** -Porque estás tão feliz?**

** -Porque não paras de me dar motivos.**

** -Gostas assim tanto da enfermaria – disse em tom de brincadeira.**

** -Não, gosto muito de ti . **

** -Oh amor ! já se sabe o que se passa comigo?**

** -Sim, tu estás grávida, do meu filho. **

** Alexis esboçou um enorme sorriso e abraçou Snape. **

** -Bastou uma vez ! Estavas destinado a ser pai amor ! – uma lágrima correu o rosto de Snape.**

**No dia 13 de Janeiro, Alexis deu à luz uma bebé maravilhosa e saudável. **

** -Parabéns meu amor ! – disse Snape enquanto via, pela primeira vez, a nova mulher da vida dele. – já sabes como lhe vais chamar?**

** -Laidinha. Em homenagem a uma grande melhor que eu conheci. Foi das pessoas que mais me marcou, apenas por ser quem é e como é. **

**Alexis e Snape baptizaram a pequena Laidinha no mesmo dia do seu casamento. E foi, sem dúvida o dia mais feliz da vida deles. A pequena Laidinha tinha Sophie como madrinha e Dumbledore como padrinho. Alexis estava finalmente casada com o amor da sua vida. As coisas não podiam estar a correr melhor.**

** Snape passa longas horas a ver a pequena Laidinha dormir. E sempre que olha para ela, ele sente-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. A pequena Ladinha é a prova que o bem sobrepõe o mal e que nada há nada que o amor não consiga vencer.**


End file.
